The Battle to Save Wikia/On Gumball 10
the Gumball 10 page, Evan, Ancy and Weegee find King Wiki and all of his minions. King Wiki: It's about time you arrived Weegee: Yes, yes, sorry we're late. We ran into a little trouble back on KrisTen. King Wiki: Yes, a page of no significance, that's why I'm going to destroy it! Ancy: You're going to destroy it? Weegee: You can't do that! King Wiki: Or can I? Tank, Rex, Bink, and Omi make there way onto the Gumball 10 page Tank: There you are! Weegee: Now Rex, I love this page decour, but why are are there a cat and fish? Ancy: I heard that they made this really bad show where... Rex: It's not a bad show! Weegee: And I didn't ask you Ancy, I asked Rex. King Wiki: Yes, yes, I think we've had enough waiting around. Time to destroy this page. Soldiers, attack! Soldier: But we don't want to... King Wiki: If you were a hero would you say, 'but we wan't to let the villains win?' Soldier: No King Wiki: Then attack! Bink and Omi: Attack! Rex: Ooh, somebody's 'bout to flip a table! Tank: Rex, not the time! the heroes argue while the villains help set up the explosives. King Wiki: SILENCE! I'll like to show you a new friend of mine... {He presses a button on a deivce on his wrist and a gaint metal robot appears.] All Heroes: What is that? King Wiki: Just a little suprise a whipped up for you Weegee: I know! This is awesome! It's going to destroy you. maniacally. Evan: Now, let's go. The explosives will do their jobs. Ancy: We still have 2 minutes to watch the show. I could just kick back, get some popcorn, and watch. You get my drift. Weegee: No I don't get your drift. We're leaving. Ancy: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! King Wiki: Yes, yes, the time to kick back is nmot now, we only have 90 seconds. Oh, and Rex. I HATE YOU! You should have joined the villains. Rex: If you wanna hate me, I can't stop you. But it's not gonna stop us from doin' our jobs. You wanna know why?... All Heroes: Because we're awesome! Giant Robot starts to fire a giant laser out of his chest but Omi counters with a laser. Bink activates her Lizard Scales and runs up to Ancy, scratching him in the face. He screams out in pain: Ancy: ... Narrator: You were supposed to scream out in pain! Ancy: Maybe I didn't because I didn't feel any pain. Weegee fires one last charm at Tank, which causes his ice powers to go wacko, freezing all the heroes. King Wiki then teleports the heroes to a random page to escape the explosion. The roboots knocks all the heroes across the page as far as he can, which unfreezes them. Bink: We're too late. Tank: No! Pages King Wiki: 3 Ancy: 2 Evan: 1 Weegee: Detonation! on Gumball 10, the heroes are all unconcious on a blank white slate. Bink, weakly: Can we just talk this out? Wait, where'd they go Tank: The villains left, remmeber! Rex: Yeah, but the robot is gone, too. Jack: And that's why you have me! mentally changes his species to Celestialsapien. Jack Alien X: Look I need your help. Serena and Bellicus: Yeah whatever. We'll just give you a freebie. Jack: Page teleportation. Motion carried teleports the group to Evan Billion. Category:The Battle to Save Wikia Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Movies